


Штиль

by Mariza



Category: In the Heart of the Sea (2015)
Genre: Cannibalism, Don't copy to another site, Drama, Fanvids, Gen, Suicide
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:07:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23721337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mariza/pseuds/Mariza
Summary: Сделано на ФБ-2016 для команды «В сердце моря».
Kudos: 3





	Штиль

**Author's Note:**

> Продолжительность и вес: 3:13; 45,8 МБ  
> Исходники (видео): «В сердце моря»  
> Исходники (аудио): Ария — «Штиль»  
> Ссылка на скачивание: https://yadi.sk/i/KL2L3YZnwu8ni  
> Предупреждения: подразумевается каннибализм. Присутствует сцена самоубийства  
> Примечание: сделано на ФБ-2016 для команды «В сердце моря».


End file.
